Eyes
by Msray
Summary: Her smiling face was childlike in the warm glow of the firelight, angelic even. The blue eyes looking deep into him were full of wonderment and they held only virtue, so different to the snakelike hateful green eyes in his memories. Even in childhood Cersei's eyes never held innocence. (Whilst Jaime is Knighting Brienne he finally understands and acknowledges his feelings for her.)


Jaime filled his cup with wine and took a sip making an effort to savour the sweet taste more than he usually would.

"I don't even want to be a knight."

_Oh Brienne you aren't fooling anybody with that_ Jaime chided internally.

"I'm no king but if I were I'd Knight you ten times over."

Jaime gripped his wine cup a little tighter. He didn't like the Insinuation that was dripping from Tormund's words. _You won't be doing anything to Brienne ten times over._

"You don't need a king, any knight can make another knight."

He barely considered what he was about to do but it did not need a second thought. With resolve he placed his wine cup on the table and strode with purpose across the floor. He drew his sword, and gestured with it in invitation.

"Kneel lady Brienne."

For a second she remained stoic and stared wide eyed at him then she gave a dismissive smile and shook her head. _Gods is she so used to being mocked and taunted that she really thinks this is a jape._

"Do you want to be a knight or not"

He made an effort to be gentle in his tone.

""Kneel."

"Her eyes returned to him and the laugh fell from her face as she considered him yet she still did not rise. Her wide eyes moved to Pod, who gave the smallest nod of encouragement. Once again her eyes returned to Jaime growing even wider. He held her eyes with his own and nodded his head willing her to drop her guard and trust him.

Finally she stood up. She walked over slowly her eyes never leaving his. She Knelt before him, looking up at him very briefly, then fixed her gaze straight ahead of her.

"In the name of the warrior I charge you to be brave"

"In the name of the father I charge you to be just"

"In the name of the mother I charge you to defend the innocent."

He gently removed his sword from her shoulder and she dared to look back up at him. Her lips trembled slightly and her brilliant blue eyes were shinning with tears.

He commanded in a voice that clearly showed his pride and awe for the woman in front of him

"Rise Ser Brienne of Tarth"

It sounded so right on his tongue.

Her eyes stayed fixed on him as she rose and he didn't take his eyes off her. The pure joy and pride in her face could have melted the coldest of hearts. Undeniably she had long since made an impact on his cruel heart. Any awkwardness and trepidation that had marked their recent interactions had disappeared. Her blue eyes met his gaze unreservedly, silent yet expressing reverence and gratitude. _Brienne, the most honourable person in the whole seven kingdoms sees honour in me. _The years of eyes regarding him with barely hidden disdain ceased to matter, he was not the kingslayer he was just Jaime.

Cersei's sly eyes had only ever looked down on him, accompanied with a mirroring smirk: mocking, cruel, possessive. She had never been proud of him and he had never been proud of her. Looking at Brienne now he felt a fierce pride. Her smiling face was childlike in the warm glow of the firelight, angelic even. The blue eyes looking deep into him were full of wonderment and they held only virtue, so different to the snakelike hateful green eyes in his memories. _Even in childhood Cersei's eyes never held innocence._  
The room broke into applause and Jaime willed his eye away from her. For a brief moment they had been completely lost in one another. Tyrion raised his cup

"Ser Brienne of Tarth a night of the seven kingdoms"

Her face broke into the most radiant smile and he realised he rarely saw her smile. _If we survive tonight I will attempt to make her smile every day to come._ She looked so innocent Jaime felt the strongest urge of needing to protect her but in reality she was more likely to be the one protecting him. He nodded to acknowledge the thank you that she spoke with her eyes. Jaime reflected, _she had little need to be grateful to him, it is her that deserves thanks._ She had always been a knight in every way apart from the title. He had always had the title, but only the title and Brienne had been the one to guide him back into an honourable path. As the applause continued, Jaime looked at her and he finally allowed himself to acknowledge what he had long known but had never truly permitted himself to accept. He knew that as well as gratitude her gaze conveyed something else. She had never been good at hiding her true feelings. Her blue eyes conveyed such a depth; windows that showed him the powerful emotions and these mirrored the same feelings that he was experiencing. There was so much unspoken between them that had gone on for so long, and until this moment Jaime had not been able to fully recognise and embrace it for what it was: _Love. _They had not expressed anything unequivocal out loud but it did not matter, they were not a conventional pair and this was not a conventional love. _It is as clear as the clear blue waters of Tarth what we mean to each other._ If they both died tomorrow they would die in the knowledge that they were loved and valued for who they truly were and that was enough for him.


End file.
